


mr. rogers & dr. stark

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Field Trip, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, nosy students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Everyone knew that Mr. Rogers hated Dr. Stark and Dr. Stark hated Mr. Rogers.Or did they?(Turns out, they very, very much do not)





	mr. rogers & dr. stark

“Okay, thanks for packing away earlier,” Steve starts, as a couple people are putting away some of their supplies, “as some of you may know, Dr. Banner and Dr. Stark’s classes are going on field trips and both of them have spare places, so everyone who’s doing ‘manmade’ for their projects, the blue sheets are for Dr. Stark’s trip, everyone who’s doing ‘natural’, the green sheets are for Dr. Banners.”

He hands out the sheets - he knows what everyone is doing, as he talks, “The physics trip is going to the motor museum on the Thursday and then the space center on Friday, the biology trip is going to the natural history museum and a couple other places. You don’t have to go, but it might be useful for some of you.”

“Mr. Rogers, are you going?” Peter asks - he’s a good kid, and Steve’s fairly sure that he’s going on the physics trip anyway.

“I’m going with Dr. Stark.”

There’s a flurry of laughter and groans, because if there’s anything they know about the interpersonal relationships between their teachers, it’s that Mr. Rogers and Dr. Stark do not get along. Not in a ‘detrimental to learning’ way, more of a ‘they irritate each other and everyone finds it hilarious’. 

“Why are you going with Dr. Stark if you don’t like him?” MJ asks.

And before Steve gets a chance to answer, the man in question walks in, “My ears are burning Rogers, what lies are you filling the youth of today with?”

“We’re talking about the trip, Mr. Stark,” Steve says, emphasis on the ‘Mr’.

“Doctor,” Tony hisses back, before there’s a loud crash in the direction of his classroom and he has to high-tail it out of there, with a cheery goodbye. He’s… eccentric, for lack of a better word, but he’s a good teacher, so that makes up for it.

“Anyway, Mr. Odinson is going on the bio trip, so I’m on physics. Any more questions?”

There’s a resounding ‘no’ from the class, so, after making sure that everything is tidy and put away properly, he lets them go a couple minutes early, it’s Friday and he wants to go home too. 

When everyone’s gone, and it’s long past the end of the school day, he settles down to do some marking but Tony comes back in, sitting right on his lap.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Steve says, laughing and tightening his arms around his waist, “Mr. Stark.”

Tony scowls, annoyed, but kisses him anyway, “I prefer husband.”

Steve hums, “Me too.” They sit like that in silence for a bit, Tony fully wrapping himself around Steve, cuddling into his chest - he locked the door when he came in and shut the blinds. They’re not particularly ashamed of their relationship, the staff know, and the school is incredibly accepting and diverse, but it’s just fun, sneaking around like this.

“I can’t believe we’re going on a science date and I can’t even hold your hand,” Tony grumbles, apropos of nothing.

“It doesn’t count as a science date if there’s 30 kids coming,” Steve says, laughing, they’ve been to the space center together, early in their relationship, and Steve can’t remember a single thing about space he learned that day, in favour of Tony, and the way he talked and talked about space and told him more about how it worked, more than what was on the captions of the exhibits.

“Date-shmate,” Tony says, shrugging and leaning halfway in for a kiss. 

Steve closes the gap, “It’s gonna be hard,” he mumbles after they pull away.

“Hard?” Tony asks, teasing, with a barely-there roll of his hips. 

Steve very much ignores whatever Tony’s going from the waist down when they’re at work, it’s in the best interests of everyone if he does.

“Hard not to do this,” he kisses Tony, full and on the lips, “and this,” he kisses his nose, “this,” cheek, “this,” jaw, “and this,” he nibbles gently on the hinge of his jaw, enough to draw blood under his skin, not enough to leave a bruise.

He pulls away, smiling, and gently shoves Tony off his lap so he’s standing up, but Steve keeps his arms around him, “You have essays to grade.”

Tony shakes his head in disbelief, “You’re such an ass, Rogers.”

Steve just grins - he’s not wrong, Tony refuses to take work home, so does Steve, and coming to see Steve just ends up being procrastination. 

He really should give them fewer essays.

“You love my ass,” Steve murmurs, looking up at Tony through his lashes and squeezing his butt, before he pushes him fully away.

“Tease,” Tony breathes, hands coming up to tug on Steve’s tie.

-

Later, Tony makes him pay for the teasing.

“Do you care that much, that none of the kids know about us?” Tony asks, when they’re lying in bed, trying to catch their breath.

Steve’s well used to this, Tony’s pillow talk usually ends up being something to do with what happened that day. Sometimes it’s something entirely left field. Yesterday, he brought up the merits of circle pizzas in square boxes.

“Nah.” In truth, Steve honestly doesn’t really have any reason to hide, other than the sneaking around is funny, and it’s basically habit now.

“Huh.” Tony says, and that could mean a myriad of things, so Steve just rolls over, pulls him flush to his chest and kisses the side of his neck.

“Sleep.”

-

Much later, it’s Thursday morning of the trip, about half of both classes are coming. Steve and Tony stand by the doors of the bus to sign in everyone. When everyone’s seated, Steve stands up at the front, “You’ll know who you’re in a room with when we get there, anyone misbehaves, you’ll be written off the rest of the trip this year, understood?”

When he receives a chorus of ‘Yes, sir’, he sits back down next to Tony and his phone bleeps seconds later.

_> You’re hot when you’re threatening kids_

“Thanks,” he mutters, laughing, “are you just gonna text me for the rest of the trip?”

_> Unless you want me to tell everyone how much I want your dick right now_

“Touché.”

For half of the ride, they’re undisturbed, Tony’s fallen asleep and Steve’s replying to emails on his phone.

Tony stirs, and tucks himself into Steve on instinct - they’re at the front of the coach with a couple rows between them and the kids, “Morning.”

“Not quite,” Steve says, running his hand through his soft, curly, brown hair.

“Ugh,” Tony groans, taking stock of where they were and the road signs outside.

“Hey Dr. Stark!”

Tony does not jump, nor scream, nor yell, because he’s a grown man who doesn’t get spooked by oddly quiet teenagers. He jabs Steve with his elbow in his ribs when he sees him trying, and failing to hide a smile.

“Sorry,” RiRi says, not sounding particularly sorry, “anyway, Peter wanted to know--” “_Everyone wants to know!” _ “--everyone wanted to know if you’re married. Are you?”

“Happily,” Tony says, grouchily.

“Don’t mind him, he’s cranky when he wakes up,” Steve says, grinning at her.

“Are you, Mr. Rogers?” 

Before Steve can respond, Tony takes the question for him, “Nope. One personal question an hour. Ask him about Picasso, or something.”

Steve just shrugs helplessly, RiRi’s not one of his students this year, and she seems to respect Tony enough to go back to her friends and tell them of Tony’s marital status.

They don’t get any more questions until they get to the motor museum.

“Okay, make sure no one wanders off alone, keep in groups or pairs, you can leave your stuff on the bus, but it’s going to be locked until we leave, so take your lunch. Meet back here at quarter to six,” Steve says to everyone before they got off.

“Make sure to take photos and jot down anything you need,” Tony adds.

When everyone gets off, they hand them an emergency contact card, “Remember, me and Mr. Rogers will be around, call us if you need help, or if someone’s injured.”

“I can’t believe they gave us a flip phone,” Tony mutters as they’re left alone, flipping the emergency phone in his hands.

“It’s cheap and lasts a million years, and doesn’t get broken,” Steve reasons, although they both know that he’ll never get Tony to admit that the flip phone is a decent phone. It’s good for its current purpose, but Tony shoves it in Steve’s hands anyway. The sight of it makes him want to start sending carrier pigeons to his lover.

Steve, a Brooklynite, probably would appreciate pigeons.

They wander around the museum for a bit, then sit in the car wing on a bench. Steve does a few observations and Tony flicks through something on his phone.

“Mr. Rogers, can we ask you if you’re married now?”

Tony doesn’t jump this time, but it’s a near thing.

“I am.”

“He’s a looker too,” Tony adds, nudging Steve, who rolls his eyes.

The ‘he’ catches a few of them out, but Steve’s been out, personally and professionally for a good few years now anyway.

“Better looking than yours?” Steve asks Tony.

“You may have decent taste, but mine’s far better,” Tony grins.

The revving of an engine distracts them and they disappear off to watch a demonstration. With the exception of America.

“Dr. Stark,” she starts when Steve goes to the other side of the room, “do you not like Mr. Rogers because he has a husband?”

“What, oh, god no, _I_ have a husband,” Tony says in a rush, “I don’t hate Mr. Rogers, all of this is just teasing, banter, if you may.”

“Good,” she says, and with that, walks away, jogging a little to catch up with her friends.

Tony walks up to Steve, wrapping an arm around him to announce his presence.

“You know, I think it’s about time we come out.”

(When they do, they see money, and other trade goods, pass hands of both students and staff.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a comment/kudo/ a [reblog of this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/187048849261/mr-rogers-dr-stark) is greatly appreciated <33


End file.
